peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Children
Meanwhile, Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper were observing Neverland. "Oh, Flynn, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Rapunzel said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Tod. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Wow!" Tod said as he looked northwest. "And the Greek encampment." Copper noticed Dr. Facilier's ship, saying "Oh, look! There's Dr. Facilier and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Flynn called as he hid Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Flynn turned to Tiana and said, "Quick, Tiana! Take Rapunzel and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Tiana said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Children lived here. Flynn whistled to him and teased him. "Facilier! Facilier, you skeleton fish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Flynn dodged them all. Rapunzel saw that Tiana was going too fast. "Tiana! Not so fast! Please, Tiana!" Rapunzel called, "We can't keep up with you!" But Tiana was not listening. "Tiana! Wait!" Tiana reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Three boys and four ducklings were sleeping and Tiana tries to wake them up. One of them was a 12-year-old boy with green eyes and three black hairs on his head, wearing a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side, light blue pants, a wallet chain, and plain red shoes. His name was Eddy. The second one was a 14-year-old boy with pale yellow skin, ginger hair in a buzz cut, and brown eyes, wearing purple/blue pants, large black shoes, a red and white striped T-shirt, and a dark olive/green jacket with brown lining on the inside and white sleeve stripes on the outside. His name was Ed. The third one was a grade school-aged duckling with white feathers and a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, and a matching baseball cap. His name was Huey. The fourth one was a grade school-aged duckling with the same age and features as Huey, but he wore a blue long-sleeved shirt and a matching baseball cap. His name was Dewey, Huey's twin brother. The fifth one was a grade school-aged duckling with the same age and features and Huey and Dewey, but he wore a green long-sleeved shirt and a matching baseball cap. His name was Louie, Huey and Dewey's triplet brother. The sixth one was a 13-year-old boy with a gap between his teeth, black hair, and blue eyes, wearing a red T-shirt, purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. His name was Double D, or Edd for short. The last and seventh one was a preschool-aged duckling resembling Daisy Duck's nieces with white feathers and a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing a pink dress and a matching ribbon around her head. Her name was Webbigail Vanderquack or Webby for short. "One chance..." Tiana said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Eddy on the head. "Ouch!" Eddy groaned. The club fell into Ed's arms. Eddy saw this and got cross. "So." He kicked Ed in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Huey, Dewey, and Louie in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Huey snapped. "Who you pushing?" Dewey and Louie asked in unison. "You, that's who!" Ed said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Huey, Dewey, and Louie attacked Ed. Soon, Double D and Webby joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Tiana pulled Eddy's hair. "Wait! I have an order from Flynn!" "Huh?" Eddy stopped and said, "Orders from Flynn? Hold it, guys!" Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Ed had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Tiana?" Double D asked. "Flynn wants you all to get rid of the flying Rapunzel bird!" Tiana said, wanting to get rid of Rapunzel. "A flying what?" Ed asked. "Rapunzel bird!" Huey said. "Rapunzel bird?" Dewey and Louie asked in unison. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Tiana said. "Flying this way?" asked Webby. "Flynn's orders are...what?" asked Ed. "We must stop the bird!" Tiana said. "Smash it?" asked Webby. "Kick it?" Eddy asked. "Stomp on it?" Huey asked. "No, like this..." Tiana said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Double D said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the other boys and ducklings agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Tiana said as the children grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, guys. Let's follow Tiana!" Eddy ordered. Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Tiana. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Rapunzel, flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Tiana said. "I see it!" Huey said. "Me too!" Dewey said. "OK, guys. Get ready to fire." Louie said. The children got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Rapunzel almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Tiana came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Rapunzel, but Flynn flew right on time and grabbed her before she met her doom. "Darn it!" Tiana cried, kicking the dandelion in frustration. "Oh, Flynn," Rapunzel said as she hugged Flynn, "you saved my life." Tiana got very furious and flew right throught the leaf, burning itself. Copper reached Rapunzel first. "Are you hurt, Rapunzel?" asked Copper. "No, Copper." Rapunzel answered. "Thank heavens, Rapunzel," Tod said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby are coming at them. Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper hid behind Tod's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Rapunzel bird, Flynn blew the whistle and the children lined up in line and saluted Flynn like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The children's smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Flynn walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Flynn said. "A mother?" Webby asked as Rapunzel looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Flynn cried. "Oh..." Ed sobbed, "Tiana said it was a bird." "Tiana said what?" Flynn asked. "Uh-oh." Tiana gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Double D said. "Tiana... Tiana!" Tiana emerged from the leaf. "What?" Tiana asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Tiana. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Flynn asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Tiana said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Flynn asked. "Well, that's the plan." Tiana said. "Tiana, I hereby banish you forever!" Flynn snapped angrily. "What?! That ain't fair!" Tiana cried and flew away to see her friends Naveen, Louis, Ray, Mama Odie, Juju, and Charlotte LaBouff. "Please, not forever!" Rapunzel pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Flynn said, "Come on, Rapunzel. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Flynn. The mermaids?" Rapunzel asked. "No, let's go hunting." Ed argued. "Tigers?" Double D asked. "No, bears." Huey, Dewey, and Louie said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the ancient Greeks." Tod said. "And the rhinoceri too." Copper added. "OK, men, go out and capture a few Greeks and rhinoceri!" Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby saluted Flynn. He then goes over to Tod. "Tod, you be the leader." Tod saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Tod ordered as a general, leading the Lost Children into the forest. "Come on, dolphin." Copper said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Copper. Do be careful!" Rapunzel called. "Come on, Rapunzel," Flynn said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Flynn and Rapunzel flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction